Caché
by hanseulra-min
Summary: jungkook dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan perasahabatan. Jungkok yang menyukai Taehyung. apakah taehyung peka dengan perasaan jungkook? [warn Gs! uke! Jungkook top! Taehyung. Vkook/Taekook]


Waktu itu mungkin aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapapun padamu, tapi hingga aku melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum untuk gadis lain membuatku sadar bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu. Aku yang introvert berbeda denganmu yang easy going dan mudah tersenyum dengan siapa saja. Sampai suatu hari aku mendapatkan kontakmu dari salah satu temanku. Aku yang introvert ini berusaha keras untuk mencoba memulai percakapan denganmu. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai mengobrol denganmu, awalnya aku takut kau tidak akan membalas pesanku karena aku bukan dari kalangan orang-orang yang populer waktu itu disekolah kita. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, kau membalas pesanku. Apa kau tau seberapa senang aku saat itu?

Taehyung. Nama pemuda itu, segala yang ada pada dirinya sempurna. Memiliki wajah yang rupawan serta otak yang cerdas menjadikannya populer disekolah saat itu. Ditambah ia yang ikut masuk dalam organisasi disekolah membuatnya semakin terkenal. Aku gadis pendiam dan selalu bersembunyi dibalik kerumunan orang tak akan mungkin bisa menarik perhatian seorang Kim Taehyung, batinku miris.

Berawal dari pesan singkat yang kukirim waktu itu kita berkenalan lebuh dekat. Aku yang berkedok menyukai sahabatmu, yang meminta untuk mengenalkan ku pada sahabatmu kala itu. Kau begitu baik, semua yang kau lakukan waktu itu membuatku semakin jatuh kepadamu. Sampai kita menjadi sahabat waktu itu. Awalnya kau ragu karna persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan bertahan lama dan berakhir menyakiti salah satu pihak.

Tapi aku meyakinkanmu kalau persahabatan kita tidak akan menimbulkan luka diantara kita.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir dan kau dan aku sama-sama sibuk kala itu. Lalu pada saat istirahat tiba kau manemuiku, awalnya aku kaget apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku. "Jungkookie kau tau, kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yeri dan dia menerimanya, Oh Tuhan aku bersyukur sekali. Minggu ini aku akan megajaknya kencan. Tenang aku akan mentraktirmu makan nanti." ucapnya, seketika telingaku berdenging aku mematung berdiri didepanmu. Aku melihat raut khawatir dari wajahmu. "Oh tak apa Tae, selamat kalau begitu. Aku harus kekelas dulu, bye." setelah itu aku pergi berbalik meninggalkan taman dan berlari menuju kelas. Aku tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Tuhan kenapa harus sesakit ini, harusnya aku tau dia tidak akan mungkin menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya. Aku yang bodoh tetap terus mempertahankan hubungan persahabatan yang dari awal seharusnya seharusnya tidak ada ini. Orang bilang cinta ada karena terbiasa, tapi setelah apa yang aku alami aki tak mempercayai kata-kata itu lagi. Aku berlari tak tentu arah dan disinilah aku, diatap sekolah. Aku menangis, air mataku tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Aku terus mencoba menguatkan diriku, laki-laki tidak hanya Taehyung di dunia ini. Setelah berhenti menangis aku kembali kekelas beruntung guru belum masuk. Aku tidak melihat Taehyung dikelas, aku dan Taehyung satu kelas sejak kami berada pada tingkat pertama. Dan sekarang di tingkat terakhir kami kembali berada pada kelas yang sama. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku aku harus bisa melupakan Taehyung, tapi bagaimana? Aku harus menekan perasaanku sendir. Disini aku yang berjuang dan aku juga yang tersakiti.

Setelah pertemuan kami di taman belakang sekolah waktu itu, aku mencoba menghindari Taehyung. Walaupun sulit karena Taehyung terus bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Hubungan Taehyung dan Yeri berjalan baik. Aku sering melihat Taehyung menunggu Yeri didepan kelasnya dan mereka berakhir pulang bersama. Perlahan- lahan Taehyung mulai melupakanku, mungkin aku tidak bisa melupakan Taehyung sampai kapanpun. Aku sibuk dengan ujian akhir ku dan Taehyung sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Aku berusaha untuk fokus belajar dan belajar. Aku semakin sering pergi ke perpustakaan dan pulang larut untuk mengikuti les tambahan. Dan intensitas aku untuk bertemu Taehyung semakin sedikit. Terkadang aku berpikir apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja, apakah ia sudah makan, apakah ia bahagia dengan hubungannya. Aku terkekeh menyadari pikiran bodohku, tentu saja Taehyung bahagia dengan hubungannya. Dia mendapatkan Yeri, dia gadis yang cantik serasi dengan Taehyung.

Akhirnya ujian akhir pun tiba, aku yang mempersiapkan diri dengan matang mencoba untuk tenang. Walaupun begitu masih ada rasa gugup yang tidak terlalu kentara. Bel sudah dibunyikan satu persatu pengawas ujian mulai memasuki ruangan ujian. Aku melirik Taehyung yang berada tak jauh dariku. Sepertinya dia gugup. Aku yakin dia kurang tidur terlihat jelas dari kantung matanya yang kentara. Apa begitu menyenangkan Tae hubunganmu dengan Yeri. Aku meenghela nafas, aku harus fokus untuk ujian akhir ini karena aku ingin masuk ke universitas yang aku inginkan. Ujian dimulai aku mengerjakan dengan serius tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, aku mempunyai tujuan kali ini ya, tujuan ku yang lain selain Taehyung.

Setelah dua minggu berlalu, ujian akhir berlalu. Aku sibuk mengurus pendaftaran ku di Hanyang University. Aku mengambil jurusan design. Sejak ujian akhir aku tidak melihat Taehyung dimanapun. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi karena aku penasaran dia akan kuliah dimana. Tapi sampai saat ini ia tidak membalas pesan ataupun mengangkat teleponku. Aku menyerah menghubunginya mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih cantiknya.

"Hei Jungkook-ah!" aku menoleh mendapati Jihyun teman sekelas ku berlari mendekatiku. "Oh Hai Jihyun, kau juga mendaftar disini?" tanyaku. "Nee! Kau jurusan apa? Aku ngambil art, kamu apa?" tanyanya. "Rencananya aku mau ngambil design." jawabku sekenanya karena memang aku tidak banyak bicara. "kook-ah kau tau tidak Yeri dan Taehyung baru saja putus,Yeri berselingkuh lalu Taehyung memutuskannya saat itu juga, dia ketahuan sedang berkencan dengan Matteo sunbaenim." ujarnya bersemangat seperti ibu-ibu teman arisan ibuku. "Dan kau tau? Taehyung akan pindah ke Manhattan dan kuliah disana." ujarnya kembali. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Taehyung akan pergi lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Aku harus mengatakanya tidak Taehyung kumohon jangan pergi. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. "kook-ah! Jungkook! Ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun?" Jihyun mengguncang tubuhku, "Tidak apa-apa Jihyunie aku harus pergi sebentar, bye!" aku pergi meninggalkan Jihyun yang bingung menatapku. Aku harus bertemu Taehyung setidaknya aku harus mengatakan perasaanku selama ini kepadanya terserah nanti dia akan menolak atau menerimaku.

Aku berlari kehalte bus terdekat dan langsung menaiki bus itu saat baru saja datang. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi. Taehyung tunggu aku. Sesampainya aku dikomplek rumah Taehyung aku melihatnya ia sedang memasukkan koper kedalam mobil. Aku berlari kearahnya, "Taehyung!" dia berbalik dan terkejut melihatku. Aku mengatur nafasku terengah, ia melihatku bingung. "Kookie apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kepadaku, aku berdiri mematung masih belum bisa mengatur deru nafas dan detak jantungku. "Hei apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai berkeringat begini? Apa kau berlari?" Taehyung bodoh tentu saja aku berlari tak taukah ia aku berlari dari halte bus sampai kemari, batinku kesal. "Tae kau akan pergi kemana?" setelah beberapa saat aku baru mengeluarkan suaraku. "Aku akan ke Manhattan, ketempat ayahku dan kuliah disana." ujarnya,

Lututku lemas seketika, aku ingin menangis kenapa ia biasa saja seakan tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Aku mengerutkan dahiku kesal, aku tidak bisa menahannya dasar laki-laki tidak peka aku akan mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang, aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, "Taehyung-ah aku menyukaimu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat berbicara didepan siswa baru sebagai murid dengan nilai tertinggi saat ujian masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Junghyun saat itu tapi aku menyukaimu, aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Junghyun hanya untuk dekat deng-hmphh" aku merasakan sesuatu menempel dibibirku, Oh Ya Tuhan Taehyung menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang kusukai. Walaupun hanya menempel aku bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung yang menempel dibibirku. Setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatapa dalam mataku, matanya sangat indah Ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa bergerak tubuhku kaku seketika pipiku memerah. "Kookie kenapa kau yang menyatakan perasaanmu harusnya aku, kau tau sebenarnya dalam hubunganku dengan Yeri aku tidak nyaman, Yeri terlalu cerewet dia sangat manja dan suka memaksaku. Setiap bersamanya aku selalu memikirkanmu. Kau tau? Saat kita tidak berbalas pesan dan kau menghindariku aku frustasi dan mencoba untuk kembali berbicara denganmu tapi kau selalu menghindariku. Aku mencintaimu kookie walaupun aku terlambat menyadarinya. Well, mau jadi pacarku tidak?" ujarnya dengan kerlingan jahil. "Dasar tidak romantis! Tentu saja mau bodoh!" ucapku disela tangisanku. Taehyung memelukku, aku membalas pelukannya erat. Tuhan biarka seperti ini dulu. Aku menghirup wangi tubuhnya dalam-dalam, aku selalu memyukai bau Taehyung seperti bau hujan, menenangkan. Lalu aku tersentak mengingat Taehyung akan pergi, aku mendongakkan kepalaku ia menatapku, aku bisa merasakan pipiku memerah. "kenapa hm?" tanyanya kepadaku. "Apa kau jadi pergi Tae? Maksudku apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?" tanyaku kepadanya. "Hm bagaimana ya, kau maunya aku pergi apa tidak?" ujarnya balik bertanya kepadaku. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami tiba-tiba, "Kau ini aku serius tau!" aku melihatnya terkekeh melihatku menatapnya sengit. "Baiklah-baiklah kookieku sayang, sebenarnya appa memberiku pilihan, yang pertama ia memperbolehkan ku kuliah di manhattan tempat appa sekarang dan yang kedua aku boleh kuliah di korea saja. Jadi setelah kupikir aku akan kulia di korea saja, aku takut kelinci manisku kesepian dan merindukanku." ucapnya percaya diri sambil menaik turunkam alisnya menggodaku. "Yak! Kim Taehyung! Mati saja sana!" semburku marah kepadanya, kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih. "Yaa kookie-ya kalau aku mati nanti kau sama siapa? Aku masih mau menggoda kelinci manisku ini." ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku gemas. Kim Taehyung kau membuatku malu. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan berbalik meninggalkannya. Alu bisa mendengar ia meneriakka namaku tapi siapa peduli, aku terlanjur kesal, aku mengabaikannya. Sampai aku merasakan lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggangku membuat langkahku terhenti. "Jangan ngambek begitu, nanti pipinya meledak, aku mencintaimu kookie sayang, jangan ngambek lagi atau kau mau aku menciummu lagi supaya tidak ngambek." ucapnya di telingaku. "YAK KIM TAEHYUNG ENYAH KAU!"

FIN

hallo! setelah sekian lama menjadi readers aku mencoba buat nulis(*ﾟﾟ)ﾉ semoga suka ehe(っ)っ

salam cintah dari taechu（）


End file.
